This study is designed to evaluate the efficacy and safety of Tin Ethyl Etiopurpurin (SnET2) with photodynamic therapy in the treatment of subfoveal choroidal neovascularization associated with age-related macular degeneration. The study will measure the change in baseline visual acuity primarily. Secondary endpoints include, the change in serious retinal detachment, change in area of choroidal neovascularization, patients losing 15 letters on the eye chart, patients retreated and the quality of life. This treatment has been shown to be effective and safe in Phase I/II trials and the need for new and better treatments is great.